Future Yamcha
|anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth=March 20, Age 733 |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 May 12, Age 767 |Height=183 cm (6'0") |Weight=68 kg (150 lbs) |Address=NB: 8250012B |Occupation=Bandit, Martial artist, Volunteer fireman, Professional Baseball player |Allegiance=Turtle School (Age 750 - 753) Dragon Team (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect = Future Bulma (ex-girlfriend) |Counterparts = Yamcha |Mentors = Future Master Roshi Future Korin Future Kami Future Mr. Popo Future King Kai }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Yamcha. Biography Early life and death of Goku Future Yamcha's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until the Trunks Saga. In August of Age 764, Yamcha watched as Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). Sometime after this, Future Yamcha and Future Bulma breakup, and Bulma has a baby with Future Vegeta, Future Trunks. Two years later, in Age 766, Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus, and is unable to be wished back due to the death being of natural cause. Yamcha is shown outside Goku's House when Goku tragically died of the Heart Virus. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Yamcha makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown that 17 killed him by blasting a hole through his chest with his Photon Flash. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Although Future Yamcha doesn't appear in Dragon Ball Super, his soul was destroyed when Future Zeno erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu once and for all. Techniques *'Wolf Fang Fist' - Future Yamcha's signature attack where he does a combo of clawing and punching, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away. His hand and finger movements may be intended to mimic the biting of a wolf. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. *'Spirit Ball' - The Spirit Ball is formed by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, the user controls and guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the desired direction. When initially guided, the attack utilizes kinetic energy to deal damage, striking the enemy multiple times from range. On its last strike, the Spirit Ball is triggered to explode on impact, further damaging the enemy. Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer androids would appear six months after Goku's death of a heart virus. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Yamcha and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in battle. Future Yamcha was the third Z Fighter killed by the androids; he dies after Vegeta and before Tien and because of Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back, which also kills Kami. In the TV special prologue, Yamcha is shown receiving a powerful kick to the neck by Future Android 17. Future Yamcha was 34 years old when he was killed by the Androids. Trivia *Curiously, Future Yamcha does not appear in a special chapter for the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga drawn by Toyotarō, where it shows Future Vegeta, Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Krillin, and Future Gohan during their battle against Future Androids 17 and 18. Site Navigation es:Yamcha Futuro Alternativo pl:Yǐnchá z przyszłości fr:Yamcha (futur) pt-br:Yamcha do Futuro Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who have been Erased